Der blaue Anorak
by yoho
Summary: Der Anblick ließ Janek zusammenzucken. Da lag ein Mädchen im Gras einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen, wie um ihren Bauch zu schützen. Ihre Hose war halb heruntergezogen. Ein Ärmel ihrer Schulbluse fehlte. Neben ihr lag eine auf den Kopf gestellte und ausgeleerte Schultasche. Und auch, wenn er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, erkannte er sie sofort.


Title: Der blaue Anorak

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Der Anblick ließ Janek zusammenzucken. Da lag ein Mädchen im Gras einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen, wie um ihren Bauch zu schützen. Ihre Hose war halb heruntergezogen. Ein Ärmel ihrer Schulbluse fehlte. Neben ihr lag eine auf den Kopf gestellte und ausgeleerte Schultasche. Und auch, wenn er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, erkannte er sie sofort.

Authors Note: Noch das Übliche für neue Leserinnen und Leser: in meinen Fanfiktions sind Harry und Hermine ein Paar. Sie teilen sich auf Hogwarts die Lehrerstelle für Verwandlung, wohnen in der ehemaligen Heulenden Hütte und haben mit Janek und Sara zwei Kriegswaisen bei sich aufgenommen, die in dieser Geschichte etwa sechszehn Jahre alt sind. Außerdem gibt es da noch Elin, mit dreizehn Jahren die jüngste. Sie ist Norwegerin und besuchte, bevor sie nach Schottland kam, eine Zauberer-Schule auf Spitzbergen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Der blaue Anorak**

 _"Nun gut! Dann eben Krieg!"  
(Marquise de Merteuil auf einen Brief des Vicomte de Valmont in __Pierre-Ambroise-François_ _Choderlos de Laclos' Briefroman 'Les Liaisons dangereuses')_

Janek hörte das leise Weinen und Schluchzen nur, weil der Wind gerade einen Moment nachgelassen hatte. Das Rauschen in den Bäumen links und rechts des Weges war verstummt. Er sah sich um. Wo kam das her?

Schließlich bemerkte er eine Bewegung hinter Weißdornbüschen, die zwischen den Birken standen, die den Weg von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade säumten.

Er lief einige Meter Richtung Hogwarts zurück, sprang über einen Graben und hangelte sich an den kahlen Zweigen einer Weide die Böschung hinauf. Jetzt konnte er hinter die Weißdornhecke sehen.

Der Anblick ließ ihm zusammenzucken. Da lag ein Mädchen im Gras einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen, wie um ihren Bauch zu schützen. Ihre Hose war halb heruntergezogen. Ein Ärmel ihrer Schulbluse fehlte. Neben ihr lag eine auf den Kopf gestellte und ausgeleerte Schultasche. Und auch, wenn er ihr Gesicht gar nicht sehen konnte, erkannte er sie sofort.

"Elin!". Janek rutschte den Hang hinunter und hatte unten Mühe das Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Elin die mit Daunen gefütterte blaue Schlupfjacke, die Harry unter ihrer Anleitung nach Art eines Inuit-Anoraks genäht hatte, und die sie niemals freiwillig hergeben würde, nicht mehr anhatte. Er sah den Anorak auch nirgends liegen.

Die Haut an Elins Oberarm zeigte, dort wo der Blusenärmel abgerissen war, drei parallel verlaufende, blutige Kratzer. Die waren aber harmlos, gegen die Platzwunde über ihrer linken Augenbraue. Das Blut war die Wange hinuntergelaufen und tropfte auf den Boden. Der Gürtel ihrer Hose war an den Löchern ausgerissen, so als hätte jemand mit ziemlicher Gewalt daran gezerrt.

Elin sagte kein Wort, ließ sich aber von Janek in den Arm nehmen. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und spürte wie sie bebte. "Wer war das?", fragte er ganz leise in ihr Ohr. Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

Janek gab dem frierenden Mädchen seine Jacke und seinen Gürtel und brachte sie nach Hause. Sara saß dick eingemummelt in der Nachmittagssonne auf der Veranda und hielt eine dampfende Tasse heiße Schokolade in den Händen. Sie starrte die beiden entgeistert an. "Was ist passiert?" Janek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist Hermine schon da?", fragte er. Aber Sara schüttelte den Kopf, wickelte sich aus ihrer Decke und stand auf.

Sie schob Elin in die Hütte, setzte sie auf den Küchentisch, half ihr aus der zerrissenen Bluse und der Hose und verarztete sie so gut sie das konnte.

Als die Wunde an Elins Stirn nicht mehr blutete, bückte sich Sara und hob Elins schwarze Jeans vom Boden auf. Der Hosenknopf war abgerissen. Zwei der Gürtelschlaufen hatten sich vom Bund gelöst.

Elin starrte zu Boden. Sara ging in die Hocke, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Elin, das ist jetzt wichtig. Hat dich jemand angefasst, hier?" Sie wies dabei zwischen Elins Beine.

Elin antwortete erst nicht. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie. Mehr war nicht aus ihr herauszubekommen.

Janek war es, der am nächsten Morgen Elins blauen Anorak wieder entdeckte. Das Kleidungsstück war leicht zu erkennen, da es hinten deutlich länger geschnitten war als vorne. Dadurch konnte man sich mit dem Anorak draußen hinsetzen, ohne dass einem am Hintern kalt wurde und Vorne bildete sich kein unbequemer Wulst. Außerdem war der Stoff, den Elin ausgewählt hatte, sehr alt und von einem ungewöhnlichen blassblau.

Ein Mädchen, das vor Elins Klassenzimmer wartete, trug den Anorak. Er kannte das Mädchen nicht. Sie musste eine der drei neuen Schülerinnen sein, die zum Ende der Herbstferien in Elins Klasse gekommen waren.

Janek tippte der Neuen, das sich aufgeregt mit zwei anderen Mädchen unterhielt, auf die Schulter. Die drehte sich um und schnauzte den bestimmt einen Kopf größeren Jungen an:

„Was!?"

„Dein Anorak. Der gehört meiner Schwester."

„Und wenn?"

„Wo hast du ihn her?"

„Geht dich nichts an!"

„Ich will ihn zurück haben."

„Hau ab!", sagte das Mädchen und wandte sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zu.

Janek war einen Moment zu verblüfft, um zu handeln. Doch dann packte er sie am Arm, warf sie auf den Bauch und zog ihr in aller Ruhe Elins Anorak aus. Dabei fixierte er sie, als er den Stoff weit genug hochgeschoben hatte, mit einem Knie im Rücken. Da er seine Schwester in der Traube der Drittklässler nicht entdecken konnte und da gerade auch Filius Flitwick im Anmarsch war, nahm er den Anorak mit.

Als Elin an diesem Nachmittag nach Hause kam, hatte sie ein blaues Auge und eine blutige Lippe. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Schultasche mit Büchern und Heften nicht mehr bei sich. Sara kümmerte sich mit einigen einfachen Heilzaubern um ihre Verletzungen, bevor Harry und Hermine nach Hause kamen und etwas merken konnten.

Janek war in seinem Zimmer. „Es sind die drei Neuen", sagte er. „Ich habe mich ein bisschen umgehört. Die haben das Kommando in der Klasse übernommen. Und die sind ziemlich fies. Dass sie Elin die Hose runtergezogen haben, ist nicht versehentlich passiert. Das gehört bei denen zum Programm." Janek seufzte. „Ich könnte sie verprügeln oder ihnen drohen. Aber ich befürchte, das bekommt Elin direkt zu spüren."

Sara nickte mit düsterem Gesicht. „Dass du der einen Elins Jacke wieder weggenommen hast, haben sie auch sofort an ihr ausgelassen."

„Und jetzt?"

„Harry und Hermine", schlug Sara vor.

Janek schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann wird es noch schlimmer. Das weißt du doch selber. Außerdem, ohne Beweise können die Erwachsenen auch nichts machen. Und die drei werden nicht so blöd sein, irgendetwas zu tun, wenn ein Lehrer in der Nähe ist."

Sara setzte sich auf Janeks ungenutztes Bett und zog die Beine an, bis sie ihr Kinn darauf legen konnte. „Sie braucht ihre Schultasche", sagte Janek schließlich. „Ohne ihre Bücher und Hefte kassiert sie doch Strafpunkte ohne Ende."

„Dann geh ich die jetzt holen", sagte Sara und rutschte vom Bett.

„Und wie willst du das machen?"

„Oh", sagte Sara, „ich habe überhaupt keinen Skrupel ein paar Mädchen zu verprügeln, notfalls."

„Und dann kriegt Elin das Morgen doppelt und dreifach zurück."

„Besser das als Strafpunkte", antwortete Sara.

„Sicher?", fragte Janek. Aber Sara blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.

Eine Stunde später war Sara wieder da. Sie sagte nichts, hielt nur die Tasche hoch und Janek registrierte erleichtert, dass seine Freundin nicht so aussah, als wäre sie in eine Rauferei verwickelt gewesen.

Als Sara an Elins Tür klopfte, bekam sie keine Antwort. Das Zimmer war dunkel, leer und kalt. Im Mondlicht, das von draußen hereinfiel, sah Sara, dass das Fenster offen stand. Sie wollte es gerade schließen, als sie Elin entdeckte.

Ihre kleine Schwester saß mit angezogenen Knien auf dem verschneiten Verandadach. Sie hatte den blauen Anorak angezogen. Sara setzte sich neben sie in den Schnee. Elin weinte, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Sara wischte ihr die Tränen ab, aber Elin konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Schließlich legte Sara ihren Arm um Elins Schultern. Sie blieben lange so sitzen bis Elins Atem endlich ruhiger wurde.

„Du zitterst ja", sagte Elin und zog die Nase hoch.

„Ich hab keinen Anorak an, wie du", sagte Sara. „Und meine Hose ist am Hintern durchgeweicht. Wusstest Du das nicht, dass der Po der wärmste Körperteil am Menschen ist, neben dem Kopf?"

Sara stand auf und wies auf die jetzt schneefreie Stelle, dort wo sie gesessen hatte: „Hier ist der Beweis."

Elin kicherte.

Am nächsten Morgen zog Elin wieder ihren blauen Anorak an. Janek nahm sie in der Diele zur Seite. „Bist du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, damit in die Schule zu gehen?"

Elin zuckte mit den Schultern.

Der Angriff kam wie aus dem Nichts und dieses Mal nicht auf dem Weg ins Dorf oder auf dem Mädchenklo, sondern vor dem Klassenzimmer, kurz vor Beginn der letzten Unterrichtsstunde. Sie hielten Elin zu zweit am Gürtel fest und die Anführerin der Neuen zog ihr den Anorak über Kopf und Arme. Dann schlug sie Elin mit aller Kraft in den Bauch und als sie sich zusammen krümmte, bekam sie noch einen Hieb an den Kopf, der ihre Wange traf.

Elin hatte Mühe, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Dann rannte sie dem Mädchen nach, das inzwischen den blauen Anorak übergezogen hatte. „Gib den her!", schrie sie und riss an der Kapuze.

Das Mädchen drehte sich um und versuchte nach Elin zu schlagen. Die erinnerte sich daran, was Harry ihr über das Kämpfen beigebracht hatte und wich zur Seite. Der Schlag ging ins Leere und brachte ihre Angreiferin aus dem Gleichgewicht. Elin gab ihr einen kräftigen Stups in den Rücken und im nächsten Moment wälzten sie sich am Boden.

Die beiden anderen Neuen versuchten ihrer Freundin zu helfen. Doch plötzlich waren da zwei zusätzliche Fäuste, die auf ihre Köpfe und Oberkörper eindroschen. Evin Mulciber war für sein Alter eher klein geraten und niemand hatte ihm je Lehrstunden im Kämpfen gegeben. Aber sein Angriff kam für das Trio so überraschend, dass sie sich zunächst gar nicht wehrten.

Erste Anfeuerungsrufe hallten durch den Gang vor den Klassenzimmern und um die Kämpfenden bildete sich ein Kreis.

Ein lautes „Was ist hier los?" ließ die ganze Klasse zusammenzucken. Minerva McGonogall stand mit wütend blitzenden Augen hinter ihnen, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die drei Neuen vor Minervas großem Schreibtisch im Schulleiter-Büro. Neben ihnen Elin und Evan. Evan war als einziger unverletzt. Elin hatte einen großen Bluterguss auf der Wange. Die drei anderen Mädchen sahen noch mehr mitgenommen aus. Jedes Gesicht zierte, zusätzlich zu einigen parallel verlaufenden Kratzern, ein prächtiges Veilchen.

„Wer hat damit angefangen?", fragte Minerva und blickte streng über ihre Lesebrille. Keiner antwortete.

Elin sah aus dem Fenster und Evan starrte auf seine Schuhe, die auch mal wieder eine Bürste hätten vertragen können.

„Sara war heute Morgen bei mir", sagte die Schulleiterin schließlich zu Elin gewandt. „Du kannst gehen."

Elin ging nicht, sondern blieb sitzen und sah Minerva McGonagall jetzt direkt an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Minerva wartete noch zwei Minuten. „Gut", sagte sie. „Nachsitzen. Zwei Wochen. Für alle. Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr mit so was bei mir durchkommt." Dann verließ sie ihr Büro durch die Hintertür und ließ die Kinder alleine.

Elin stand als erste auf. „Meine Jacke", sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus. Einige Sekunden war es völlig ruhig. Dann zog die Anführerin Elins blauen Anorak aus und hielt ihn ihr wortlos hin. Elin staubte die Rückseite ab und schlüpfte in das Kleidungsstück. In der Tür blickte sie sich um. Evan folgte ihr.

Schweigend gingen sie die Wendeltreppe hinunter und durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts.

„Bis morgen", sagte Evan als sie das Schultor erreicht hatten. Er wirkte verlegen und zappelte herum, was sonst völlig untypisch für ihn war. „Du solltest etwas mit dem Bluterguss machen. Der wird immer größer", sagte er.

„Sara kann Heilzauber."

Evan nickte: „Deine Schwester ist toll."

Elin zögerte. „Stimmt", bestätigte sie schließlich. „Die beste Schwester, die man sich vorstellen kann." Dann drehte sie sich zu Evan um und drückte den Jungen an sich. Erst als sie merkte, dass Evan unruhig wurde, löste sie sich wieder von ihm.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragte er.

„Weil ich es alleine schaffen wollte", antwortete Elin.

Evan schwieg. Dann sagte er: „Mach so etwas nie wieder. Versprich es!"

„Versprochen", sagte Elin. Sie wandte den Blick ab und versuchte ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Bis Morgen", rief sie deshalb schnell, drehte sich um und rannte los.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 _Anregungen für die Geschichte kamen aus dem niederländischen Spielfilm 'Bluebird'_


End file.
